The Scroll Room
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: Hermione creates a forum that is Hogwarts version of a Skype Chat Room. T for language
1. Chapter 1: Monday

Chapter 1: Monday

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sitting in History of Magic is hard to do, especially with Binns talking. I Hermione Granger, have created a way that allows the students of my year, as well as the twins, Ginny, and Luna, converse without the teachers knowing. As creator, it is up to me to open the pathway for them to converse, and close it every night at midnight. Here goes nothing!

Day 1

SmartWitch has opened the path:

SW: Hey all, sitting in HoM. What's up?

GryffindorSeeker has joined

GS: Trying to stay awake

SW: Why's that?

GS: Look in front of you :P

SW: oh…. Right. Lol

WeasleyKeeper has joined

WK: I'm hungry.

SlytherinGod has joined

SG: Do you ever stop eating?

GS: Who invited you Malfoy?

SG: Granger did. ;)

WK: Seriously Mione, why him?

SW: This place is open to everyone in our year.

BatBogeyGirl has joined

BBG: What about me?

SW: Of course you too Gin.

Twin1 has joined

Twin2 has joined

T1: as well

T2: as us

SW: :D Hi guys, how's DADA

T1: Boring

T2: as ever

T1: without you ;)

T2: Hermione ;)

SW: :D

SG: Suck ups

BBG: Shut up Malfoy

KnarglesAround has joined

KA: Hello everyone

GS: Hey Luna

SW: Hi Luna, how's your class

KA: fun, McGonagall transfigured a boy into a ferret

SG: *twitch*

T1: lol

T2: lmao

SW: Watch your language on here George

T2: I'm Fred

T1: Are not, I am

T1 changed their name to SmartTwin

T2 changed their name to HotTwin

SG: Oh brother

SW: giggle

BBG: giggle, you guys are ridiculous

HT: Oi mione,

WK: hey, that's my name for her

HT: :p

SW: yes?

HT: Are you single still?

WK: :O

HT: Just asking little bro

SW: Last time I checked.

SG: Oh really?

GS: Shut up Malfoy

KnarglesAround signed out

BBG: uhoh, her comes McGonagall

BatBogeyGirl signed out

SW: Hope they remember to clear the parchment

ST: Her comes Umbridge, clear it mate

SmartTwin signed out

HotTwin signed out

SG: Great, left here with the Golden Dork's

SW: I am NOT a Whale's Penis!

SG: Language Granger

SW: Shove off Malfoy

SG: fine, see if I want to spend time with you DORK's anyways.

SlytherinGod signed out

SW: grr… he makes me so mad, I just want to Punch him again.

WK: Don't let him get to you mione

GS: yeah, he's a prat

SW: Thanks guys…. Frizzle, did you hear what Binns said?

WK: No, I thought you were taking notes.

SW: I thought Harry was

GS: What made you think that?

SW: because I saw you writing something not on here.

GS: oh, that was too….NM

WK: Who is she mate?

GryffindorSeeker signed out

SW: you can be so tactless

WK: Whatever, so are we still on for this weekend?

SW: unless if you finish your homework

WeasleyKeeper signed out

SmartWitch is Idle

Later that night, I was sitting in front of the fire when the page glowed.

SlytherinGod has joined

SG: Hey granger, you still awake?

SW: yes, obviously if you can write in here

SG: Are we still good for Friday night?

SW: ?

SG: You know, the Meteor Shower? You said you'd help me with my paper

SW: Oh, right. As far as I know of.

SG: cool. What time do you want to meet up?

SW: IDK When's good for you?

SG: 9 o'clock

SW: alright, as long as you bring the champagne

SG: o.O

SW: It was a joke Malfoy

SG: oh…. So, no Champagne

SW: O.O If you want, I guess.

SG: ok… Well, night Granger.

SW: Night Malfoy

SlytherinGod Signed out

Well that was weird. I mean, I had completely forgot about our meeting. Better make sure I have Harry's cloak for that night,


	2. Chapter 2: Tuesday

Chapter 2: Tuesday

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Breakfast time, which means, time to open up the room for the day. Giggle, I love thinking that to myself.

Day 2

SmartWitch has opened the Path

SW: Good Morning Hogwarts

SlytherinGod has joined

SG: Isn't it a bit early to be chipper Hermione?

SW: O.O

SG: What?

SW: You just called me by my first name. O.O

SG: What do you expect, I haven't had my coffee yet.

SW: …

SG: *slurp*

SW: *Still in Shock*

SG: ahhhh better. Oh sod off Granger.

SW: *sigh* That's better

HotTwin has joined:

HT: Hello luv, is the ferret here harassing you? I have a good angle from my seat to stun him.

SW: giggle, put your wand away George, I'll have none of that while I'm around.

HT: So leave the hall really quick and come back in 2 minutes.

SG: I'm still here

HT: What's your point.

SW: Uhoh, Snape alert

I quickly covered my paper as Snape walked past us. Glancing over towards Malfoy, I can see him practically tearing up from trying to contain his laughter, and the Bloody sod was still writing. When it was safe to look I found….

SG: You should see your faces LMAO. IDC if I get kicked out of here for language, but you turned white as a sheet Granger. LMAO

SW: Shut up Malfoy

HT: Yeah, can it.

BatBogeyGirl has joined

SG: Oh, great, another Weasley

BBG: my name on here isn't for show Malfoy

SG: right, Sorry.

SW: lol

HT: LMAO

SW: I give up, say whatever you want

HT: Marry me Hermione

SW: GEORGE!

SG: Why would she marry you, when she can have me?

SW: O.O

BBG: O.O

HT: O.O

SW: WHAT?

SG: LOL

SW: How is that funny?

SG: Because I can see your look from way over here.

SW: so?

SG: Admit it Granger you want me

BBG: O.O

HT: O.O . Do you Hermione?

SW: That is Preposterous

SG: you didn't deny it

SW: :O

SG: lol

SW: Time for class, come on you lot.

SmartWitch has put the path on hold

Later in History of Magic, again, giggle, I pulled out the paper to notice Malfoy was still signed in, waiting for me apparently.

SW: What's up Draco?

SG: O.O

SW: What?

SG: You called me by my first name

SW: So, you called me by mine this morning

SG: that was because I didn't have coffee in my system

SW: so, Binns is putting me to sleep.

SG: want me to wake you up? ;)

SW: :O

SG: I wish I could turn around to see you make that face. ;)

SW: Focus on what Binns is saying, I'll need to borrow your notes again later.

SG: alright luv.

SW: O.O

SG: what now?

SW: That term is reserved for friends and boyfriends

SG: AWWW, I don't fall into either of those catagories?

SW: uh…..NO!

SG: Where's the love Granger?

SW: at home with your mummy :p

SG: -_-

SlytherinGod Signed out

I think I hurt his feelings. Oh well, I'll make it up to him.

GossipGirl has joined

SW: hey Lavender

GG: Hey Hermione, how are you?

SW: getting bored out of my mind. You?

GG: same, can you believe he is still droning on about the goblin wars?

SW: no, this is going to take forever to get through.

GG: I know right?

WeasleyKeeper has Joined

WK: Hey mione, Hey Lavender

SW: Hey Ron

GG: Hi Ron!

SW: o.O You ok Lav?

GG: what? Oh…yeah!

SW: .

WK: .

SW: ok

GG: giggle

WK: So how are you lav?

GG: GREAT!

WK: O.O

SW: Lav, what's with the caps?

GG: Nothing, sorry. Sucked on my Sugar Quill.

SW: oh, ok.

WeasleyKeeper signed out

GG: *sigh* I blew it again

SW: ? What are you talking about?

GG: With ron, he doesn't even know I exist

SW: I bet he does…

GG: How would you know?

SW: I happen to be his friend…

GG: whatever

GossipGirl signed out

Grrr, these people make me so mad. Why can't she see he doesn't like her. Why can't he see I don't like him. Why am I talking to myself?

That Night

SG: Hey Granger…

SW: Yes Malfoy…

SG: The notes from class should be arriving soon.

SW: Oh? How?

SG: My Eagle owl!

SW: Oh!

No sooner had I finished writing it, his owl tapped on the glass of my window next to my bed, a roll of papers attached to it's leg. I pet his head soothingly, before he took off into the night.

SW: Got them. He really is a gorgeous creature

SG: He is Majestic, not Gorgeous.

SW: say what you will, but he is adorable

SG: well at least we know where he gets it from

SW: ?

SG: like master like pet

SW: you are so full of yourself

SG: But you still love me

SW: O.O

SlytherinGod signed out

SW: O.O

What the hell was that all about? I seriously need sleep to figure this one out. Doubt if I'll be able to fall asleep though after this.


	3. Chapter 3: Wednesday

Chapter 3: Wednesday

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I was correct, didn't get any sleep at all. I had images of Draco Malfoy floating in my head, and a couple of them were very (cough) erotic. Haha, sadly now though, I can't look at him without those images coming to my mind. I think the constant question that came to my mind was, is he serious? His playful banter was just so…Un-Malfoy. (Sigh) Oh well, Time to open the path

SmartWitch has opened the path

SW: Morning all. Everyone get a good night's sleep.

SlytherinGod has joined

SG: No, but that discussion is for another time.

BatBogeyGirl has joined

BBG: What discussion?

SG: None of your business Weasley.

BBG: *Mock Sympathy* Awww Malfoy, have you not had your coffee yet?

SG: Bloody Gryffindors

SmartTwin has joined

ST: Oi, Malfoy, stop staring at mione.

SG: I'm not staring at her. Why are you staring at me?

ST: I wasn't staring, I just glanced over at you, and noticed that you were giving her this weird look.

SW: what kind of weird look? O.o

ST: I don't know, it was just…weird

BBG: I bet it was a love sick look

SW: O.O

SG: O.O

ST: O.O

BBG: HAHAHAHAHAHA

SW: What the bloody hell are you on Ginny?

BBG: Happy pills.

SG: Seriously?

ST: No you dolt, she's high on sugar again.

GryffindorSeeker has joined

GS: Why is Ginny bouncing up and down like a lunatic?

BBG: Why are you staring at my boobs Harry?

ST: O.O Ginerva Weasley!

BBG: What? He was!

SW: O.O Harry James Potter, stop ogling her like a love sick school boy.

SG: HAHAHAHAHAHA

GS: Shut Up Malfoy

SG: HAHAHAHAHAHA

SW: Oh, grow up.

SG: *snicker*

The bell rang in the background and everyone went to Idle until later in the day. However, when I glanced at it during class, I noticed there was a conversation going on without me.

ST: So why were you staring at her?

SG: I wasn't staring at her

ST: Were too Ferret, just fess up. You like her

SG: I can't like her?

ST: Why not? She has the same IQ as you. She is the only one who would make sure you treat her right. Plus, she's the only one who can put up with you for hours on end without killing you.

SG: What's your point?

ST: My point is, you should hook up.

SG: But… crap!

SW: What are you boys talking about behind my back?

ST: Nothing fair Gryffindor Princess.

SW: You realize I just read your entire conversation…

ST: O.O

SG: O.O

SW: …

SG: so….

SW: So what? I agree with him.

ST: O.O

SG: Really?

SW: Yeah.

ST: O.O

SG: So you would actually date me?

SW: Yeah.

ST: O.O

SG: I think Fred is in Shock

SW: I think so too.

ST: O.O

SG: So…are we official then?

SW: I guess…are we?

SG: Yeah.

SW: So….

SG: So…

ST: O.O

SG: What now?

SW: I don't know. Do we walk to lunch together holding hands?

SG: No, that would freak out Hogwarts

ST: O.O

SW: Fred…

ST: O.O

SW: FRED!

ST: What…?

SG: You are the only other person who knows about this. No one else can know.

SW: I know it will be hard to keep this from George, but you have to. Especially keep it from Ron and Harry. I'll have to break it to them gently.

ST: ok…

SW: FRED….

ST: OK!

SG: : )

SW: : )

ST: Oi, don't start getting all lovey dovey on me here.

SW: He's right, we should lay off of that stuff, at least on here.

SG: If we must. Lol.

I glanced towards the blond as he was writing notes in class, and I couldn't help that small smile that crossed my face. I had been secretly hoping he would get over his bigotry for the past three years, and now…now we were dating with plans for Friday night to see each other. Oh frizzle, I also have plans with Ron for the next night. This is going to be an interesting week.

Quickly charming another piece of paper, I wrote along the top of it, and passed it to him. Thankfully enough, Draco was sitting in front of me. I noticed he glanced at it, before writing upon it. Instead of passing it back for me to read though, the charm took into affect and the words appeared in a sub heading on the scroll for the path.

DM: What do you mean no one else can read this?

HG: I charmed it to be a silent conversation between the two of us. This way we can talk without anyone finding out about us. Just remember to clear it like you would the scroll.

DM: You really are amazing. How were you able to do this so fast?

HG: I just had to modify the Scroll charm slightly so it took less time.

DM: So, Friday? Are we still on for the Meteor Shower and Champagne?

HG: I was joking about the latter of the two.

DM: Think of it as a first date,

HG: Speaking of first date, I have to meet Ron on Saturday.

DM: What for?

HG: I don't remember, I think he wanted to ask me something though.

DM: Do you want me to follow?

HG: No, I don't need a stalker Boyfriend.

DM: :D

HG: What?

DM: Nothing :D

HG: WHAT?

DM: You called me your boyfriend.

HG: :p

DM: Don't stick it out unless if you plan to use it love.

HG: :o Draco Malfoy!

DM: What?

HG: You are such a player.

DM: I know.

That night, Ron came up to me in the common room, and what he did next completely blind-sided me. He had this anxious expression on his face and then word vomited all over me making it sound like MioneWillYouGoOutWithMe, which caused me to pause. When I finally figured it out, I just looked into his puppy dog eyes, and said no. Well he was obviously crushed, but I couldn't give him a reason why, so I stuck with I had no time due to finals. I felt bad when he just nodded his head, mumbled okay, and walked away.

Now, I'm sitting here wishing Draco would write to me, hoping Ron won't make me still go out with him Saturday night, thinking about grabbing Harry's cloak from his trunk, and hoping no one else knows that Draco and I are dating. Fred better keep his mouth shut or I'll hex his bullocks off.


	4. Chapter 4: Thursday

Chapter 4: Thursday

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sadly Draco did not write me last night, but I did manage to get Harry's cloak from his trunk without any of the boys waking up. As I walked towards the Great Hall, I noticed Draco was actually standing outside the doors. Quickly glancing around to make sure no one was coming, I smiled at him. When he smiled back, it completely took my breath away. I knew it was completely sappy but it was true, Draco really had that affect on me. I walked through the doors before him, and by the time I sat down in my usual spot, he had entered the hall. To any unknowing person, it would look like a normal day, but to Fred, he knew what was going on, and had that knowing smile on his face. By the time I opened the path, Fred was one of the first people on to talk to me.

SmartWitch has opened the path

SmartTwin has joined

ST: SO…

SW: Shut up

ST: That's what I though. :p

SW: Whatever, it's not what you think

ST: So you didn't?

SW: No I didn't. It's not even been one day.

ST: Uh-huh… If you say so…give it time…it WILL happen eventually.

SW: And you'll be the first to know.

SlytherinGod has joined

SG: First to know what?

SW: That thing

SG: o.O

SW: I told you yesterday while Fred was online

SG: OHHHHH! Why will he know after it happens?

ST: I'm right here, Stop talking through me.

SG: :p

SW: Boys! Behave!

ST: Sigh, if I must

SG: Make me!

ST: She's going to hex you if you keep that up.

SG: She wouldn't dare.

SW: Oh, why wouldn't I dare?

SG: Because I'm Draco Malfoy

All of a sudden, the page that is just for Draco and I glowed slightly, and the rest of his sentence appeared.

DM: and you love me

HG: Have I said love yet?

DM: no…

HG: I seem to recall you calling me love though. Lol

DM: Did I?

HG: yes.

ST: Just because your Draco Malfoy doesn't mean anything.

SG: Does so!

SW: Oh! And what does that mean?

SG: I'm amazing!

ST: Full of himself isn't he?

SW: Yes he is.

ST: So which hex are you going to use?

SW: I was thinking of taking lessons from Ginny. 3:)

SG: :O You wouldn't dare hit me with a Bat Bogey Hex?

SW: Yes I would. 3:)

ST: They grow up so fast.

SW: LMAO!

SG: What's that supposed to mean?

ST: The fact that she's being evil, means George and I have been teaching her properly.

SG: So she's going to hex me?

ST: Hopefully! : )

SW: Oh, stop torturing him.

ST: but it's fun to torture him, at least it looked like it when Moody did it.

SW: XD

SG: HEY!

SW: Sorry Malfoy, but it was funny.

SG: :p

SW: Don't stick it out unless if you plan to use it.

WeasleyKeeper has joined.

WK: Mione, why would you want him to use it on you. XP

SW: It was a joke Ron

SG: Maybe it's because she's secretly in love with me and want's to know how I taste

SW: O.O

WK: That is the grossest thing I have ever read.

SG: So, Granger, what are you doing Saturday?

WK: Why do you want to know?

DM: Because I'm her boyfriend you dolt.

HG: I know love, but you can't put that on there.

DM: : (

SG: Cause I wanted to see if she would help me with my Astronomy homework

SW: Since when do you need help?

DM: Since I want to see your face under the stars.

HG: Awe.

WK: Yeah! Aren't you like the smartest wizard of our age or something, under Hermione?

DM: I would love to be under Hermione

HG: DRACO MALFOY!

SG: Watch how you put things Weasel.

WK: :O

SW: Don't let him get to you Ron.

SG: So… Are you busy?

SW: last time I checked I was.

I looked towards Ron, and before he could answer my questioning gaze, the bell for class rang. I rushed to gather my things, and headed for Potions with Draco and some Ravenclaws. When I had to time to look at the Path in Transfiguration, Ron had already answer Draco's question and then some.

WK: Stay away from her Malfoy. She has plans for Saturday, and she has a boyfriend.

SG: You're right, she does have a boyfriend, and I know it isn't you.

WK: How do you know it's not me? And How do you even know she has a boyfriend, I could have been making it up?

SG: Because I know she doesn't have time for one with finals coming upon her, but she made time for this one.

WK: Who is it then Ferret?

HG: Draco, don't, he won't be able to handle it.

DM: But….

HG: If you have any respect for our relationship, you will let me tell him.

DM: But when?

HG: Soon love, I'll do it soon.

SW: He's lying Ron, he doesn't know who it is.

WK: So it's true? You are already dating someone? So when I asked the other night…?

SW: Yes, I was already dating him.

WK: Why didn't you tell me?

ST: Because you would have made a scene in the common room you prat!

SW: Fred, stay out of this please.

WK: So he know's but you won't tell me?

SW: Well, he kinda hooked me and him up.

WK: Fred, you'll tell me right?

ST: Sorry Brother of mine, I've been sworn to secrecy until she deems fit.

SG: :p

SW: Malfoy, you're not helping

ST: Lol.

WK: FINE! I don't want to know! Go and help the ferret on Saturday night HERmione. When you DEEM FIT to tell your friend who you're dating, you know where to find me.

WeasleyKeeper signed out

SG: That went well : )

SW: Why did you bait him like that? You know how he can get.

ST: Yeah, Malfoy, that was even low for you.

SG: I did what you asked…

ST: ?

SW: I told him not to say anything.

ST: And it worked! Shocking!

SW: lol, shut up Fred.

ST: you know, He's going to tell Harry.

SW: Yeah, I know. Hopefully he will side with me.

ST: Doesn't he always?

SW: It depends on the matter.

SG: Wait, Potter sides with you over Weasel?

SW: Yeah, why?

SG: It's just, normally guy's side with their guy friend over their girl ones.

SW: Harry is a …

ST: Special case.

SG: What do you mean?

SW: Ginny is my best friend and sides with me over her brother

ST: Harry is in love with Ginny and will do anything to make her happy.

SW: So, if she's happy on my side,

ST: So is he.

SG: That is odd.

SW: Come on you lot, last class of the day.

That night, Ginny came over with her usual look of curiosity.

"So Ron tells me you're dating someone but won't tell him or Harry who it is, but apparently Fred is the one who hooked you two up and George doesn't know anything about it. Spill."

I looked at her and realized this was the way to tell Ron eventually. If Ginny sided with me, Harry would begrudgingly follow and thus Ron would have to accept it. So I did in fact Spill, after making sure it was Ok with Draco. Of course he had a condition where he could tell Blasie, and I said ok to it.

"I'm dating a Slytherin."

The shock on her face was priceless. It was apparent I said something huge since Fred walked over to make sure she was ok. When she finally regained enough thought she spoke again.

"Which Slytherin?"

"Think Ginny, What am I?"

"I don't know, the Gryffindor Princess."

"Which would mean, it would make sense if I was dating…"

Horror was the next thing to cross her face, and she turned to Fred for confirmation, who just shook his head.

"You're dating Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince," she said in a whisper.

"Yes."

"Are you mental?"

"No"

"Then why him?"

"He likes her."

She turned quickly to Fred and saw the truth in his eyes.

"Can I tell Harry?"

"I want you to wait until Saturday. After that, we'll tell him together and Ron a few days later."

"Why am I waiting?"

"Because she has a date with Malfoy on Saturday."

"I'm helping him study."

"uh-huh."

"Shut up Fred."

Ginny just walked away shaking her head and soon Fred went back to George, who had a questioning look on his face. Fred glanced towards me, and I nodded. Checking around him to make sure they were alone, he told George who looked up at me in Shock and then an evil gleam crossed his eyes. What have I gotten myself into?


	5. Chapter 5: Friday Morning

Chapter 5: Friday Morning

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

So tonight is the night of the meteor shower, and I get to share it with my boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Ok, is it just me, or does that still sound a little weird? Well, no matter how weird it sounds, I opened the pathway early today and was surprised to find so many early risers.

SmartWitch has opened the Path

GossipGirl has joined

BatBogeyGirl has joined

SlytherinChick has joined

KnarglesAround has joined

SW: WOW! You all are up early. What's the occasion?

BBG: It's the shower tonight, we're trading beauty techniques.

SC: I thought you had to be a 5th year to get on here.

KA: Ginny and I are special cases.

GG: So, who are you watching it with Pansy?

SC: Well I was going to watch it with Draco, but he's busy doing homework tonight, so I asked Blasie.

GG: That's odd, he normally is fawning over you.

SC: I know right? Lately he's been distant with me.

BBG: Is it possible he has a girlfriend?

SW: O.O

SC: No, he would have told me. What's with you bookworm?

KA: She's probably trying to imagine Draco with someone other than you.

SW: Uh… Yeah. It just seems so weird.

GG: What about the rest of you? I'm seeing it with Ron.

BBG: Harry as predicted.

KA: I was thinking about Neville

GG: XP

BBG: XP

SC: XP

SW: Awe! How cute.

ToadBoy has joined.

TB: What's with all the XP? Are you lot talking about me? Lol.

KA: Yup! I was going to ask you if you wanted to watch the shower with me tonight.

TB: O.O Me?

KA: Ya, why not you?

TB: IDK, it's just…

GG: Neville's never had a date.

SW: Lav!

GG: WHAT! He hasn't!

BBG: *Smacks Forehead*

WeasleyKeeper has joined

GryffindorSeeker has joined

SlytherinGod has joined

WK: What's up?

GG: Hi Won Won!

SG: *Snicker*

SC: *giggle*

WK: Lav, we talked about this.

GG: Right, sorry.

BBG: Hey Harry, what's up?

SC: I know the answer to that one.

SW: Pansy your horrible.

SC: I know! : )

SG: So, Who's watching the Meteor Shower tonight?

SC: Everyone but you apparently.

SW: I never said I was either.

SG: Why not Granger?

SW: None of your business Malfoy.

Of course, no sooner had I put that, he sent me a private message freaking out.

DM: Are you canceling tonight?

HG: No, but we can't let them know were going together.

DM: Why not?

SW: Cause I don't need them finding out I love you Draco!

WK: O.O

GS: O.O

GG: O.O

SC: O.O

BBG: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

KA: I think you wrote on the wrong paper Hermione.

TB: O.O

SG: :D

SmartWitch is hiding

I cannot believe I just put that out there for all to see. Merlin only knows the fiasco I caused. I better check…

SC: Draco? Is this true? Is she the one you've been blowing me off for?

SmartTwin has joined

HotTwin has joined

ST: What did

HT: We miss?

BBG: Hermione confessing her love for Draco

ST: Took her

HT: Long Enough

WK: Wait, you three knew?

KA: Actually four! I keep a constant watch on here. I saw them hook up. Poor Fred was in shock for at least 5 minutes.

GG: How could I miss something this big?

SC: Draco?

BBG: I think he's still in shock off her confessing it to everyone.

WK: Harry, mate, did you know?

BBG: Nope, I didn't even tell him.

WK: How long have you known?

SG: Since last night, same as George and Blasie.

SC: Is that why he agreed to go with me?

SG: Basically. Well since my class doesn't start till later, I am off to find Hermione and hope she's coping well. I trust you all will spread the news?

SlytherinGod is Hiding

At least he's coming to look for me, I'll even make it easy for him. I quickly stood up and crossed the room to go to the Library. BIG MISTAKE! I take 3 steps down the stairs, and I'm ambushed by Ginny, Lavender, and the rest of the girls from Gryffindor.

"Are you seriously dating him?" Lavender asked me, slight envy showing in her eyes. "Yes! And I am on my way to meet him, so please move." They parted like the red sea, it was kinda funny when I thought about it later, but I still had to cross the rest of the common room before even getting into the corridor. On Second thought, I went back up stairs and retrieved Harry's cloak. Putting it on before the girls could come check on me, I made my way back down the now empty staircase and through the common room. Neville came in the portrait just as I reached it, so I was able to sneak out undetected.

I had never seen the 7th floor so crowded in all my life. Almost every house was standing outside the portrait, apparently someone let slip I was inside. At least the Library will be clear for Draco and I, if I can ever sneak through this crowd.

By the time I made it to the Library, Draco was already sitting in my seat. On an impulse, I walked up behind him, still cloaked of course, and slightly kissed his neck. It was so brief that I had enough time to pull away before he spun to try to see who had snuck up on him.

"Hello luv." I pulled of the cloak and watched as his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Nice magic trick." I sat down next to him, and he immediately grabbed my hand. "What were you thinking?" I knew what he was talking about, so instead of playing it off, I responded with, "I wasn't. I wrote on the wrong paper by mistake, and you know how it works. As soon as you put the period it keeps it there, no erasing what is written." Draco raised my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "I love how you fled though to leave me to sort it all out." "And you did an amazing job doing so." He chuckled lightly, the sound like waves crashing against a beach. "Watching the outcome?" "Of course, I wanted to make sure they took it…" "Well?" It was my turn to laugh now, "Exactly." He just smiled at me, and it took my breath away again. "Well, it did go great, we just have to make sure we don't do anything drastic for the next few days." A wicked smile crossed my face as a thought occurred to me, "What? Something like…" I caught him off guard and gave him a full out kiss. Just as I was pulling away, Madam Pince came around the corner though and kicked us out of the Library for PDA. Lol. I was caught Kissing Draco Malfoy in the Library by Madam Pince. I feel like I'm floating on air.


	6. Chapter 6: Friday night

Chapter 6: Friday Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I was really excited about the Meteor shower, He would be here soon to get me from the common room, and Ginny was practically fluttering around me trying to fix my mess of hair.

"It won't stay put, I think it needs more Sleek Easy," she said as she grabbed more of the sticky glop in the red bottle.

"Don't put anymore in, it will be impossible to clean later then," I retorted back as she threw the blob on top of my hair.

With a little more pulling and prodding, she was finally able to get it to stay in a neat bun at the back of my head. He better be worth it for the effort I'm putting into our first date, oh wait, he is worth it. For some reason I stated to giggle at that thought, which caused Ginny to look at me weirdly.

I glanced at the thread and noticed Pansy and Lavender were still talking to each other.

SC: What is she going to wear?

GG: IDK, Ginny barred the door.

SC: I bet it's something horrid, she never was one for fashion.

GG: Pansy, be nice, you wouldn't want Draco to see you being so petty.

SG: Oh, he did.

SC: DRACO! When did you come in?

SG: I've been watching the thread just in case if something like this happened.

GG: Something like what?

SG: You two swapping lies back and forth as usual.

SC: It's just between us though, and why aren't you getting ready.

SG: Just because it's between you two, does not mean that Hermione isn't reading this right now. And I am ready, Thank you very much.

SW: Thanks Draco.

SG: Anytime luv.

SC: I call eavesdroppers.

SW: I call it's my forum, so I can do whatever the hell I want.

SC: Come on Lav, we'll go discuss this in person in the Library.

SlytherinChick has left

GossipGirl has left

SG: I'm leaving now to come get you. Be ready in 5?

SW: Yeah! I'll see you soon.

I didn't log off but just cleared the page and placed it in my side drawer. With a final flourish, Ginny had finished the little make-up I was going to put on, and hurried me down the stairs. A quick around the common room told me that Lavender was definitely in the Library with Pansy, Ron and Harry were sitting by the fire with Neville, and the twins were staring at the stairs waiting for me to come down. When I reached the last step, I was encompassed by the both of them in huge hugs. No sooner had they released me, there was a knock on the common room door. I don't know what they had planned, but the twins looked at each other with evil grins before Fred hurried to let Draco in. Closing the door with a snap behind Draco, Fred ushered him to a chair next to George.

"Listen here mate," he started, "you try anything funny with our mione…"

"…And will cut your bollocks off." George finished. "See, she is the princess of our house…"

"…And it would be a shame if something happened to her." Ginny had joined in the fun by this point.

If it was even possible, Draco turned even whiter than normal. Ron, Harry, and Neville sat at the other end of the room laughing as Draco was being interrogated by the three formidable Weasleys. I decide that he had enough of a scare, so I inserted my self between the four and gave my housemates a stern look.

"Enough, you'll frighten him away before we've had our date."

If it had been Ron and Harry I would have gotten a mumbled apology, but they weren't apologetic. Instead Fred gave me, "it's our duty to protect our princes."

Rolling my eyes at the lot of them, I grasped Draco's arm and pulled him towards the door. Once we were in the hallway, he wrapped his arm properly around mine, and instead of leading me towards the Astronomy Tower, he directed me down all 7 flights and out the main doors. Walking at a brisk pace, we arrived at the tree next to the lake where there was already a blanket and food set up on the ground. Next to the blanket was a small bucket filled with ice and a bottle of elf Champaign.

"Does everything meet your expectations?" He asked me, a small worried look in his eyes,

"And more," I replied while leaning into him.

He guided me to sit down and started to open the bottle to pour the drinks. With a flute in hand, he then knelt next to the basket filled with food and pulled out a combination of foods. I noticed that most of it was my favorite choices, except for one, there was a small bowl filled with vanilla pudding in it.

"Wow, there's so much here. How did you get all of this?" I asked him.

"I know a couple of the elves in the kitchen," he said with a shrug.

All I could do was roll my eyes at him. He gave me a smirk as he pored me another glass and start to pull food out of the basket. "I thought we would start off with some cheese and crackers before we moved onto the main course."

"Ok, whatever you think will taste the best." I was starting to feel the effects of the wine and could only smile and nod at some times. Over the duration of the meal, I started to feel the warm embrace of the drink and leaned into him. Just as I did, the first meteor shot across the night sky. Snapping out of my drunken stupor I was able to utter a wow before settling back into his warm side. Draco just placed his arm around me, and together we leaned into the tree to watch the night's activities.

I didn't get back to my room until almost 3 in the morning. Draco walked me all the way back, and when we were stopped by Filch, he told him that he was escorting me to Umbridge. Filch actually smiled when he heard this and ushered us to move along. When we got outside the common room door, he gently nudged me towards it and bayed me goodnight. Before he had the chance to turn completely around though, I blindsided him with a kiss and hurried inside before he had time to process what happened.

Back in my room I glanced at the pathway and noticed everyone has signed out so I closed it till I woke up the next day.

'Goodnight Draco, see you in my dreams.'


	7. Chapter 7: Sunday FIN

Chapter 7: Sunday

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

GG: Have you heard yet?

SC: No!

GG: She kissed him!

BBG: Seriously you two, she's sitting right next to you both and reading this. Show a little class.

GG: So she told YOU!

BBG: Duh, best friend her.

SG: She told me too. Lol.

BBG: Of course she told you Draco, you were the one she kissed.

SG: I know : )

SW: Will all of you please concentrate at the task at hand? We are supposed to be studying.

SG: Says the resident Know-it-all.

SW: not ALL, ;)

SG: Promises, promises, make sure you can keep them luv.

SW: Only if you are UP to the task Draco.

GG: ok, EEEWWW!

SC: I second that, I'm outta here.

SlytherinChick has left.

GG: As am I.

GossipGirl has left.

BBG: Good riddance, but seriously guys, I don't want to read your sex talk either, back to studying.

BatBogeyGirl has left.

HG: Meet you in 10 at the ROR.

DM: Sounds good.

I placed the group on hold and quickly snuck out of the library towards the Room of Requirement. Draco was already there and waiting for me with a single white rose.

"What's this for?"

"It's enchanted to stay white until we decide to take our relationship to the next step, it's basically a way of me swearing that I'm still a … virgin."

Draco muttered the last word and I could not help but snicker.

"Seriously?"

"I'm being serious."

He soon became defensive and I knew that he wasn't joking. He handed me the flower and watched it stay pure white in my hands. I heard him sigh in relief before it registered in my mind that he wasn't sure if I was.

"Who did you think I had been sleeping with, Ron?"

"Well, yes."

I couldn't help it, but I bust out laughing at this point and was glad that a sofa appeared before I fell to the floor.

"How can you think I was sleeping with Ron? He is so…Ron!"

"I know, but I couldn't help but to think that."

"But you knew we had never dated."

"You don't have to date to have sex mione."

I stared at him dumbfounded by his logic, and had to admit he had a point. Look at the adults who went on Muggle dating sites just to hook up.

I slight vibration filled my pocket as someone was trying to get the group out of hold.

SW: What do you need?

BBG: Where did you go?

SW: I'm hiding

GS: ROR then, can we join your study group?

WK: Please, I need help on a paper for HoM

ST: Please

HT: Hermione

SG: Can't you all leave her alone for like five minutes?

ST: Not when she's

HT: There with you.

SW: I will see you all in the Great Hall in 10 minutes.

"Sorry about that."

"It's all right, I'll just head back to my common room and study there."

"Why don't you join us?"

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, they know we're dating."

It was her turn to be kissed then, except it wasn't the quick kiss like she had given him the morning before. Draco had brought her close to him and for lack of a better term snogged the daylights out of her. She had been snogged before, but never like this, never by someone she had true feelings for.

When they broke apart, they were both grinning like idiots. She placed her hand in his, and together they made their way down to the Great Hall and her group of friends.

SC: Are you serious?

GG: Yup, she just walked in holding his hand!

SC: But that means their open about their relationship.

GG: Which means you are no long his Slytherin Chick

SC changed their name to DepressedChick

GG: awww, Pansy.

DC: I don't want to talk about it.

DepressedChick signed out

BBG: She's really upset by this.

GG: Of course she is, he was her first.

BBG: Wait, he took her…

GG: yup.

Ginny looked up at her best friend who was reading the conversation as it was going on. She turned to Draco who was just as shocked as her by what Lavender wrote.

"But the rose?"

"Is telling the truth, Lavender and Pansy are lying."

"What rose?" Ginny asked.

Hermione placed the white rose draco had just given to her on the table in front of Ginny.

"That's a virginity rose," Fred commented. "It stays white until one of the people in the relationship loses it. It will still be white for the one but it turns blood red for the other."

Relief washed over her as Fred spoke. She was happy to know that Draco hadn't been lying to her, but at the same time mad that Pansy and Lavender would spread such lies. Hermione nodded to Ginny to continue the conversation while she sat ready to strike when the moment was right.

BBG: How do you know that he did?

GG: Pansy gushed about it for the next week after, no one could get her to shut up.

BBG: Wait, when was this? I didn't hear anything about it.

GG: Of course not, your not among our study circle.

BBG: And she said the Draco Malfoy took her virginity?

It was then that Hermione cast the truth spell on the Parchmentand the Pathway it held.

GG: Of course not, Pansy has had sex with every guy but Draco.

She canceled it before Lavender could do anything about it.

GG: I mean yes, he took her virginity.

SW: Give it up Lav, we know that you both are lying. He was he final conquest and she is just pissed that I'm going to have him first.

GG: Oh yeah, the Gryffindor Princess Prude is going to give up her virginity to No Sex Malfoy, that's a laugh.

Ginny couldn't take it any longer and sent the hex across the hall at the girl. She truly lived up to her penname since most wizards couldn't send a hex over such a vast distance, but when it came to the Bat Bogey Hex, Ginny was queen.

"Thanks."

"I had been wanting to do that all year."

"You just hexed my girlfriend!"

"She was being a Witch."

Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer and started to bust up laughing while Draco tried to speak between his own laughter.

"I wouldn't have put it that way, but yes, she is."

GossipGirl has left.

"Will she be alright?"

"After Madam Pomfrey fixes it, maybe."

Draco could no longer hold back his laughter, and he to was as bad as Hermione, cracking up at the sight that the evil girl had made.

FIN


End file.
